Sa bouche Ses lèvres
by Nanoushka
Summary: Ziva tente de démarrer sa nouvelle vie, mais les souvenirs du passé sont bien trop présents, bien trop vifs. Elle tente d'oublier comme elle peut, mais rien n'y fait. L'image de Tony revient toujours la hanter.


Coucou tout le monde! Voici un OS assez... spécial, qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. Mais l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, comme ça. Alors il a fallu que je l'écrive.

Spoilers 11x02. L'action se passe quelques mois après le 11x02

C'est rating T mais j'ai failli le mettre en M. Vous êtes prévenu. Il y a une histoire derrière hein, rassurez-vous. Vous la découvrirez au fur et à mesure. J'espère que ça vous plaira... J'attends votre avis!

Bonnne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Sa bouche. Ses lèvres.**

Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle sentit sa main serrer son sein. Puis entre ses paupières mi closes elle vit sa bouche venir réclamer la sienne. Elle tourna la tête. Il embrassa son cou.

Entre deux caresses il revint à l'assaut. Il n'avait pas compris. Ziva enroula un bras autour de sa nuque, serra ses hanches entre ses cuisses et inversa leur position. Désormais c'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle s'installa et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ma tigresse, l'entendit-elle prononcer en hébreu.

Elle donna un coup de reins et sentit sa deuxième main remonter le long de sa cuisse puis glisser dans son dos, s'attarder sur ses reins tandis qu'elle donnait un deuxième coup qui le fit gémir, et enfin sa main se fraya un chemin entre ses deux épaules. Elle prit appuie sur son torse pour garder son équilibre et se laissant aller à toutes ces sensations, se cambra. Sa tête bascula en arrière, ses cheveux quittant son visage. Elle retint un cri alors qu'il décollait ses hanches du matelas pour s'enfoncer en elle.

La vue dut lui plaire. Il se redressa et sa bouche se jeta sur son sein gauche. Remuant toujours elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se cambra d'avantage, s'offrant pleinement à lui. Sa main gauche entreprit de malaxer son sein droit pendant que de ses dents il titillait son téton gauche. Cette fois Ziva ne retint son cri de plaisir.

Il délaissa son sein et déposa une pluie de baiser le long de sa jugulaire. Alors qu'elle lui griffait l'épaule elle sentit la main qui était dans son dos attraper sa nuque et approcher son visage du sien. Totalement abandonnée, elle se laissa faire. Il lui dévora la mâchoire, elle joua avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Il s'enfonça une fois de plus en elle, elle menait de moins en moins la bataille. Elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait ça. C'est tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle ne pensait à rien, juste à se faire du bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans ses bras. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Le reste n'existait plus.

Il dessina sa mâchoire de sa langue puis approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes ne réclamaient que ça. Gonflées de sang, elles n'attendaient qu'à être embrassées, mordillées, sucées. Il essaya, sa main sur sa nuque la forçant à approcher son visage du sien. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'énerva. Pas la bouche. Pas les lèvres.

Elle résista, baissa la tête pour venir la nicher dans le creux de son épaule. Elle l'y mordit pour qu'il oublie son idée. Ça ne marcha qu'un temps. À son tour il inversa les rôles, la renversant sur le lit. Elle apprécia le mouvement. Il accéléra le rythme. De sa main droite elle agrippa ses fesses, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reperdre dans toutes ces sensations. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle y laissa probablement une marque. Elle ferma les yeux.

Il commença à mordiller un endroit précis de son cou. Elle gagnerait un suçon. Elle pressa ses paupières quand elle sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir l'envahir. Il l'admira en gémissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme chance d'assister à ce spectacle, d'être à l'origine de ce spectacle. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, pressa ses lèvres gonflées de désir contre le siennes. Les yeux fermés, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver cette fois. Elle réagit aussitôt, le mordant au sang. Il recula et s'immobilisa.

- Pas la bouche, râla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tout sauf la bouche, continua-t-elle dans un soupire.

- Mais tes lèvres sont si belles, dit-il en passant une main sur les siennes pour essuyer le sang.

Elle ferma la bouche et déglutit.

- Pas la bouche, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme en ouvrant les yeux pour poser son regard dans le sien. Si tu recommences on arrête tout.

- Ziva... Souffla-t-il.

- Pas la bouche Ezra, déclara une dernière fois Ziva avant de décoller ses hanches du matelas pour reprendre leur ébat.

Il ne réagit pas. Elle recommença une deuxième fois. Rien. Les paupières closes, fermement serrées, elle approcha son visage du sien et vint titiller son oreille, son autre main glissant entre leur deux corps, toujours plus bas. Enfin il gémit doucement. Elle soupira. Elle allait y arriver. Elle donna un nouveau coup de reins, et enfin elle le sentit se remettre en mouvement, l'accompagner dans son geste.

Il recommença à mouvoir ses hanches en rythme. Elle garda sa tête nichée dans sa nuque pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage, pour qu'il ne tente plus d'attraper ses lèvres. Un bras autour de lui elle s'accrocha à son corps dans cette position. Si elle se laissait retomber sur le matelas il verrait cette larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle était déjà venue se faire du bien plus que lui en donner, et elle savait qu'il avait remarqué vue la nature de leur ébat, elle ne voulait pas en plus qu'il remarque que depuis quelques minutes il n'y arrivait plus. Qu'à ainsi réclamer ses lèvres il avait ramené derrière ses paupières tout un tas d'images que justement elle était venue oublier dans ses bras.

Il s'enfonça en elle sous un angle différent et elle sentit le plaisir revenir. Elle s'y accrocha désespérément, tentant de s'y noyer. Les paupières toujours closes, une deuxième larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas de la peau lisse de sa joue qui glissait sur son épaule. Elle voulait une peau rêche qui viendrait râper contre la sienne et y laisser des traces. Elle ne voulait pas de sa peau fraîchement rasée. Elle voulait une barbe de trois jours.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette main rugueuse qui la maintenait contre lui, elle voulait les mains douces de Tony qui exploraient chaque recoin de son corps, qui la caressaient, la frôlaient, la faisait frissonner. Elle ne voulait pas de cette précipitation, de ce rythme effréné, de cette recherche du plaisir à tout prix et rien de plus, même si il avait d'abord essayé de lui donner autre chose. Elle voulait prendre son temps, elle voulait laisser monter un plaisir partagé, elle voulait se perdre dans l'autre. Mais elle ce soir elle avait refusé qu'ils agissent ainsi. Il avait finit par obéir, elle voulait faire vite, d'accord. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Depuis il calmait la cadence comme il le pouvait. Même si à présent il commençait à l'oublier et à rechercher son propre plaisir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, mais maintenant il s'en fichait, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour avaler une grande bouffée d'oxygène et colla un peu plus son corps au sien, cherchant un peu de chaleur, même si ça n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait. Mais si elle ne trouva pas l'odeur qu'elle voulait sentir. Elle embrassa son épaule plusieurs fois, il avait les mêmes épaules musclées que Tony. Elle s'y attarda, les images du corps de ces deux hommes se confondant dans son esprit.

Au bout d'un moment il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la ramena sur le matelas. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, refusant de voir son visage, refusant de voir les traits d'Ezra. Ce n'était pas ceux qu'elle désirait voir. Il embrassa son visage, il sembla avoir compris cette fois. N'approcha pas ses lèvres. Sa bouche. Il attrapa sa cuisse de sa main droite et la remonta. Elle accepta, imita le mouvement de son autre jambe. Elle noua ses chevilles autour de sa taille, ancra ses talons dans le bas du dos d'Ezra. Il s'enfonça en elle et gémit. Elle aussi.

Ziva ne put retenir ce son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le plaisir recommençait à s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait remercier pour cela, mais elle en était ravie. Elle ne souhaitait que ça, un peu de soulagement, se perdre dans le plaisir rien que ce soir, pour oublier le visage de Tony.

Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois, il glissa une main entre elle et le matelas pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Elle donna un coup de rein qui le surprit, il ne s'y attendait probablement pas. Elle recommença, y trouvant son compte elle aussi. Elle laissa le plaisir revenir s'emparer de son ventre, et quand elle fut sûr que c'était bon, que son trouble était passé, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Il la dévisageait, il regardait ses lèvres. Enchaînant les coups de reins de plus en plus rapidement, sentant la fin approcher, il fixait ses lèvres, un avant-bras sur le matelas, son autre main sur ses côtes, son pouce sur son sein.

Dans un soupire de plaisir, les jambes toujours fermement enroulées autour de lui, elle enfonça sa tête dans le matelas. "Allez, allez..." se disait Ziva. Il empoigna ses cheveux pour garder son ancrage, son pouce sur sa joue, frôlant ses lèvres.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, écartant cette main de ses lèvres. Il ne viendrait pas violer ses lèvres. Son corps entier était à lui ce soir, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais pas ses lèvres. Pas sa bouche. Sa bouche n'appartenait qu'à une personne, qu'à un homme. Personne d'autre n'y avait droit. Seul Tony avait le droit de réclamer sa bouche. Il était le dernier à s'être emparé de ses lèvres, à en avoir fait ce qu'il voulait. Ses lèvres n'appartenaient qu'à lui, se répéta Ziva en sentant le plaisir monter au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait les hanches d'Ezra remuer entre ses jambes. Tony était le seul à avoir le droit de l'embrasser, il était le seul à pourvoir, le seul à savoir le faire correctement. Tony était le seul.

Elle sentait encore la bouche de Tony contre la sienne, son menton rugueux contre le sien. Elle revoyait ses lèvres s'approcher et s'emparer des siennes, ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux et dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner comme jamais auparavant. Elle ressentait la langue de Tony réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche, s'y glisser et venir se mêler à la sienne.

Ziva gémit de plaisir et griffa le dos d'Ezra. Il accéléra une dernière fois, pressant Ziva contre lui. Les yeux fermés, elle haleta.

La bouche de Tony sur la sienne, son souffle qui se mélange au sien, son bras qui s'enroule autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'écarte pour reprendre de l'air. Ses yeux qui rencontrent les siens comme par hasard. Son souffle qui se coupe sous l'effet de tout ce qu'elle y voit. Tant d'amour, tant de choses jamais avouées, jamais verbalisées, impossible à verbalisées. "Zivaaaa..." Son nom qui s'échappe des lèvres de Tony, tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer. Et alors qu'elle se croyait à terre, elle se sent fondre encore. Elle soutient son regard encore quelques instants, ne voyant plus rien d'autre, ne vivant plus que pour cet instant. Puis elle rapproche son visage de celui de Tony et pour la deuxième fois leurs lèvres se touchent, se heurtent, se mêlent et s'entremêlent dans un baiser sans fin.

Ziva cri de plaisir. Ezra la sent se tordre sous son corps.

Tony qui la serre dans ses bras après avoir rendu ses lèvres douloureuses tellement il les a embrassé. Il expire dans son cou, elle inspire son odeur. Elle sait que demain elle part. Elle ne lui a pas encore dit. Il lui murmure de si belles choses à l'oreille. Elle se laisse aller à y croire, à rêver.

Il l'allonge dans ce lit qu'elle occupait, enfant, dans la maison de ses parents désormais vide. Le poids de son corps sur le sien. Ce soupire de bien être. De nouveau ses lèvres qui réclament les siennes, elle les lui donne sans rechigner. Elle n'attend que ça. Cette main qui glisse sous son tee-shirt, cette main douce qui glisse sur la peau dorée de son ventre. Elle se sent déjà prête à mourir de plaisir. Ses doigts frôlent sa peau, sa langue glisse contre la sienne. Ses poils se hérissent sous tant de plaisir, alors que Tony n'a encore rien fait. Elle frissonne. Il lâche ses lèvres et laisse son regard se reperdre dans le sien, alors que sa main s'arrête sur son ventre et que sa paume chaude s'y pause. Elle ferme les yeux un instant puis les rouvre. Ses yeux sont toujours là, n'ont pas bougé. Il la dévore des yeux. Et elle sait qu'il ressent la même chose. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent là à se regarder. Jusqu'à ce que l'attirance ne soit trop forte et qu'elle ne lève la tête pour que ses lèvres s'emparent encore une fois de celle de Tony. Pour retrouver ce contact qui lui manque déjà horriblement.

Cette fois il remonte son tee-shirt, la force à s'écarter, à lever les bras, et le tissu passe au-dessus de ses épaules puis de sa tête. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. Elle respire difficilement. Lui aussi. Elle amène ses mains à son visage, caresse sa peau du bout des doigts. Il ferme les yeux. Ses joues rugueuses, son menton, sa mâchoire d'une main. Sa pommette, sa tempe, son front, son nez, sa paupière de l'autre. Et enfin ses lèvres. Sa bouche. Il attrape son doigt avec sa bouche, le laisse s'échapper, attrape son poignet, l'embrasse.

Elle sent ses lèvres doucement remonter de son poignet à son épaule dans une traînée de baisers. Il n'y a pas un endroit qu'il n'embrasse pas. Elle se tord sous son corps. Elle sent son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Enfin son épaule. Il descend. Cette fois il descend un peu plus bas. Mais déjà il arrête, relève la tête. Elle ne comprend pas, fronce les sourcils. Il la regarde, leurs yeux se croisent. Elle s'y perd, expire. Il regarde son visage puis revient sur ses yeux, ses lèvres, et de nouveau ses yeux.

Il embrasse le haut de ses seins, chaque centimètre carré qui n'est pas caché par son soutien-gorge. Elle se sent belle, ses mains sur les épaules de Tony, dans ses cheveux. Elle n'en peut déjà plus. Soudain il remonte. Il remonte, et elle sait déjà qu'il remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle sourit, baisse la tête, et offre ses lèvres à Tony. Il les dévore. Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle colle son front au sien et sépare leurs lèvres. Ses yeux sur sa bouche, elle approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de Tony. Elle y respire, elle le sent qui frissonne. Elle attend, encore une seconde. Puis lui souffle "je t'aime". Il ferme les yeux. Elle sourit.

D'une main il la repose sur le matelas, la regarde encore, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi, même si elle le sait déjà. Il repart à l'assaut de son corps, et pour démarrer repasse par ses lèvres. Sa bouche. Sa langue contre la sienne.

Sa bouche lui appartient. Il en joue mieux que personne. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Elle se perd dans tant de bonheur. Elle presse plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres brulées, meurtries par l'amour de celles de Tony. Qu'importe. Elle en redemande. Ses lèvres sont entièrement à Tony. En cet instant, alors qu'une de ses mains se perd sur ses cotes, il fait ce qu'il veut d'elle. C'est ce qui lui a si longtemps fait si peur. Mais qu'importe.

Ses lèvres lui appartiennent. Il les manie comme personne. Elle ne savait pas qu'un baiser pouvait tant transmettre. Elle lui tend ses lèvres, sa bouche, encore et encore. Elle n'en n'a pas assez. Lui non plus. Encore. Un autre baiser. Ils ont tout leur temps pour la suite. Encore un baiser avant d'aller plus loin.

Rien qu'un dernier baiser de Tony. Ses lèvres sur celles de Ziva, sa langue qui court contre sa peau, sa barbe de trois jours qui brûle ses joues. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Encore, jamais assez. Sa bouche est à lui. Il en fait ce qu'il veut. Sa bouche est à lui. Pour toujours. Ses lèvres.

- Tony! Hurle Ziva, alors que la jouissance s'empare de son corps. Elle presses ses paupières, ne voit que lui, alors qu'Ezra s'enfoncent en elle une dernière fois, qu'il la sent se contracter sous lui. Il jouit lui aussi, ne se formalise pas du prénom qui vient de franchir les lèvres de Ziva. Il avait bien senti qu'elle était partie ailleurs. Il sait qu'elle ne sera jamais à lui.

Il ralentit le rythme, cherche de l'air, se détend. Il se retire, et s'écroule sur le matelas à gauche de Ziva, dans le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Elle ne bouge pas. Reprend son souffle. Garde ses yeux fermés. S'accroche aux images qui déjà fuient ses yeux, s'accrochent aux souvenirs qui déjà l'abandonnent. Elle resserre les jambes, cherche le drap de sa main droite, sa main gauche venant se poser sur son ventre. Elle remonte le drap sur son corps nu qu'elle refuse d'exposer plus longtemps, même si Ezra ne regarde pas.

Elle reste encore un moment sur le dos, les paupières toujours closes. Elle a retrouvé son souffle, en même temps sont revenues les larmes, qui menacent déjà de perler derrière ses paupières fermement closes. Elle passe une main sur son visage. Le bout de son index et de son majeur se perdent sur ses lèvres qu'elle caresse. Elle sent qu'Ezra la regarde faire. Peu importe.

Elle ne sent déjà plus les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes. Rien que le vide. Rien que le manque.

Elle se tourne sur le côté droit, remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le drap jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules. Elle baisse la tête, amène son menton contre ses mains. Les paupières toujours closes, ses larmes commencent à noyer l'oreiller. Le soulagement n'est pas là. Rien que le manque. Rien que le vide. Toujours plus cruel, toujours plus traître. Elle pleure. En silence. Recroquevillée à l'extrémité du lit. Elle serre les lèvres. Ezra passe sous les couvertures à son tour, s'étale de son côté.

Elle ne lui demande pas de partir. N'en n'a pas la force. S'en fiche. Elle est seule derrière ses paupières closes. Trop seule. De sa langue elle humidifie ses lèvres. Déglutit et renifle. Pleure toujours. Ezra s'endort.

Pas elle. Oh non, pas elle. Elle ne dort plus. Elle n'y arrive plus. Plus depuis que ses lèvres sont abandonnées. Sans les bras de Tony autour d'elle, sans les battements de son cœur qui résonnent dans son dos, sans sa chaleur qui l'entoure et sa respiration qui la berce, elle ne dort plus. Sans ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne vit plus. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres.

Elle sanglote, plus tellement en silence, seule en cette nuit chaude. Elle repasse ses doigts sur sa bouche, sur ses lèvres, recherchant désespérément un autre contact. Un contact inexistant.

Sa bouche. Ses lèvres.


End file.
